Till There Was Us
by sophk
Summary: Hotch has met the woman of his dreams, but how will their first date go? This is the follow-up to Hotch's Text, which introduces the character of Sarah Logan. Also, the stories, Becoming A Family and Baby Girl Hotchner continues to follow this relationship. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Till There Was Us**

_"__You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because _

_reality is finally better than your dreams."_

_― __Dr. Seuss_

**Chapter 1:**

"Agent Hotchner, this is Sarah Logan, I was wondering if you would have time in the next couple of days to meet with me. I would like to talk with you about the involvement of the BAU with the Academy."

"How about today at two, if that would work for you?" Hotch replied.

"That would be fine. I only need about an hour of your time." She told him.

"Do you want me to come to your office or shall we meet here?" He asks.

She immediately answered, "I will come to your office. I would like to meet your team. So, see you at two."

"See you then." He replied hanging up his phone.

_Hotch remembers, the first time he met Director Sarah Logan; it was at the reception for her. She had just been appointed Director of the FBI Training Academy. Since, that day he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. In the last two weeks their paths had crossed at a few meetings and functions within the agency. This was one meeting he was very much looking forward to._

A few minutes, before 2:00 Director Logan walked into the BAU Office. Agent Anderson immediately greets her; he introduces himself. "Hello Agent Anderson. I looking for Agent Hotchner's office?" she said.

Anderson smiled, and said, "First door at the top of the stairs." He points to the open door.

"Thank you." She responses with a smile.

She goes up the stairs and then looks down at the team. And knocks on Hotch's open door. "Sarah, come on in." He got up and walked over to her. "Follow me we will meet in the conference room." They walk out and into the conference room. "Care for anything to drink?"

"Water, would be nice. Thank you." Sarah smiled.

"I love walking into an office of profilers." She laughs. "You can almost hear their brains analyzing me and what I'm doing here."

He laughed.

They met for the next forty-five or so minutes, Sarah told him about she would like to add a class in linguistics and would like Reid to instructed it. But, before she offered it to Reid, she wanted his approval and opinion. He told her to discuss it with Reid. And she would like to create a class in Advanced Profiling; using current requests, she is still working on the details. Hotch thought the profiling course sounded interesting and agreed to work with her in the development of it.

"Well, you have certainly have given me a lot to think about. You said you wanted to meet the team, I will have them come up." He smiled.

"That would be great." She said standing. "From what I have heard you have a very impressive team."

Hotch walks out and asks to the team to come up and then calls Garcia. They all head up to the conference room.

Dave walks in first, "Hi Dave, how are you?" They had met at the reception.

"Sarah, glad you dropped by." He smiled.

Hotch started, "This is the new Director of the FBI Training Academy, Sarah Logan."

"Director, you have met Agent Rossi. Next, Agent Derek Morgan, Agent Jennifer Jareau, Dr. Spencer Reid and Tech Analyst Penelope Garcia."

"Nice to meet all of you. I know that a few of you have instructed classes at the Academy and I look forward to meeting with about those. But, please if you have any suggestions on the curriculum, please come and talk to me."

For the next fifteen minutes, they sat and talk. Mostly, about her time in the BAU in Seattle. As the meeting is breaking and they are leaving, she stops Morgan. "Agent Morgan, you teach tactical training?"

"Yes, I do." Morgan replied.

"I wonder if occasionally, when you are doing practice drills, if it would be possible for me to participate? Strange request, I know. But, I don't want to get too comfortable in an office." She politely asks.

"Sure, I will send you a schedule. Then let me know when you want to run an exercise with us." He smiled at her.

She and Hotch were the only ones in the room. She turned to him and said, "Thank you, for meeting with me. I appreciate it. It was really nice to meet your team."

"Anytime, it was nice to see you again." He said shaking her hand. She walked downstairs and she went back to the Academy.

Morgan, and Rossi were talking. "She seems nice." Morgan said.

"From what I hear she is nice and very smart. I think she will be good for the Academy." Rossi said. "And for Hotch." He smiled.

"Are they an item?" Morgan asks.

"No, but I'm hoping they will be one day." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A couple of weeks after, early on a Saturday morning, Hotch's team gets called out to a hostage situation at a house in College park. They arrived on the scene the FBI Mobile Unit was setting up. Hotch walked over to the unit and saw Sarah walking toward him. "Good morning, Hotch. Your team get called in, also? So, did I. I'm going to be doing the negotiating." She told him.

They walk in to the Mobile Unit; Garcia was checking background on the young man holding the hostages. "Hi Penelope, what do we have?" Sarah asks. Hotch glances over at her. All eyes are on Hotch and his reaction to Sarah taking control. He just smiles slightly.

"According to the 911 call. The guy with the gun is John Price, 22 years old, from this neighborhood. He walk in the house around 5:00 this morning, ask to speak with a guy they call Speed. Then pulled a gun. He let everyone leave but Speed and his two roommates. According to the locals, this is a known drug house, a big supplier around here. Price's younger brother, died sixteen months ago of a drug overdose." She said.

"So, this may be in retaliation for the brother's death." Morgan said.

Sarah nodded, "Very good chance of that. Penelope, any drug related arrests in John's history?"

"No, the only thing showing up is a speeding ticket. Other than that his record is spotless."

"He was the perfect kid." Sarah commented. Everyone looked at her. "Chances are his brother was the screw up. A situation many of us can relate to."

"Garcia, find us information on Price's family. And the toxicology report on the brother." Hotch tells her.

They review the files, noting that his Father died when he and his brother were young. The Mother worked two jobs to raise her sons; John graduated from college three months ago.

"I'm ready. I'm going to go talk to him." Sarah stated.

"You want to discuss strategy?" Hotch looked at Sarah.

"Not necessary. Thank you." She said. "I know how to handle this one."

She walks out and Rossi hands her the phone. Price answers, "Who is this and what do you want?"

"John, this is FBI Agent Sarah Logan. I'm here to get you out of this situation. You have to tell me, how I can help you?"

"No one can help me, it too late. These guys killed my brother." Price told her.

"John, I know you want someone to pay for your brother's death. But, if you kill these men it's not going to bring you brother back. And you will be sent to prison, for killing them. It won't make you feel better. It won't make you feel any less guilty about not be able to save your brother. And think about how hard it was on your Mother to lose Billy. Do you want her to lose you, too?" Sarah asks him.

"You don't know that." He yelled.

Sarah started, "John, I know that you were always a good kid, good in school, played sports, had friends. Your Mom always adored you. And your little brother always compared himself to you; he tried but couldn't be you. Finally, it was too much for him; he discovered drugs helped with his pain. And when he died you blame yourself."

John yelled into the phone, "You don't know what you are talking about!" and hung up.

The team looked at her, "Are you going to call him back?" Morgan asks.

"No, he will call me back when he is ready." Sarah said taking a drink of water. Morgan looked at Hotch and Rossi.

They step away for a moment, "Hotch, do you think this will work?" Morgan inquires of Hotch and Rossi.

"She does and it is her call. We will wait and see." He replies.

"It is a little out of the box. But, sometimes that is what it takes." Rossi added. "She's good. I trust her."

Finally, the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hi John, this is Sarah. You want to talk?"

"How do you know how I feel?" he asks.

Sarah took a breath, "My nineteen year old brother died of an overdose. I was twenty-three. I blamed myself for years. But, with help I came to understand, I didn't cause him to died. He was the one that bought and took the drugs not me. I tried to help, my parents tried to help, but he refused. Believe me, I understand the pain and guilt. But, the situation your in now, is not helping you. We can get you help. And I promise you, when we go through that house, if we find illegal drugs the three men you are holding hostage will be charged and prosecuted. Now, let them go, don't make your Mother lose you, too."

"Is all that stuff about your brother true?" he asks. "Or are you just telling me that."

"It is true, every painful part of it." Sarah said.

They talked for about the next twenty minutes about drugs, death, brothers, guilt, family and anything else he wanted to discuss. Then finally, he asks, "How do I know, those guys won't kill me when I come out?"

"What if I come in and walk out with you? Will you let me, do that?" She asks.

He hesitates and then said, "Okay, but no guns."

"Be right in." she said.

"No, you cannot go in there. We don't have eyes in there it is too dangerous. It is a drug house, we have no idea how many guns may be in there." Hotch ordered very angrily. "I'm not going to allow you to walk into an unknown situation."

That statement has the attention of the team and other agents.

"Agent Hotchner, I appreciate your opinion. However, I am the negotiator, it is my call." She said very sternly as they stare at each other.

"Put a mike on her. At least, we will be able to hear what going on." Hotch said as he walked away. Agents attached the mike.

She handed her gun to Rossi, "Hold this for me would you, Dave."

"Sure. Be careful, Sarah." Rossi smiled.

Sarah nodded, "That's my middle name." She smiled.

Sarah walks toward the house and opens the door, John is standing is the living room holding a gun. The three drug dealers are lying on the floor, hands are bound with plastic ties, and they have duct tape around their feet and over their mouth. "Hi John, are you ready to end this. Hand me the gun."

He looked at the men, and said, "They will be arrested?"

Sarah walks in the house and looks around. She sees bags of cocaine, meth, some marijuana on the counter and a stack of cash, "Oh, from what I can see, I would say most definitely. So, hand me the gun." He very slowly gives her the gun. "Thank you, John. You are doing the right thing. Now, I have to handcuff you and then we will walk out and you will be arrested. By the way, I called a lawyer friend of mine, he is going to meet you at the station." She walks behind him and puts the handcuffs on them.

"What will happen to them?" he asks.

"After, we get outside. The SWAT team will come in and make the arrest. And then process the scene. Are you ready?"

He nods his head and they walk out. She turns him over to the local police. "Thank you." He said.

She nodded.

She walks back over to the team and removes her vest. Rossi hands her gun back to her. "Good job. Very impressive." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled at Rossi. And then turned. "Agent Hotchner, may I have a word with you?" she asks.

They walk away from the team. She looks at him. "I didn't appreciate the way you addressed me. It didn't bother me that you disagreed with my decision, but the way you handle it did. I have dealt with men like you, my entire career, I was hoping you would be different." She turns and walks away.

Rossi walks over to Hotch. "She looks pissed off."

"She should be pissed off at me. She was right; I didn't have any right to react that way. You or I would have done the exact same thing." Hotch said.

"Don't tell me. Tell her." Rossi advised.

Hotch walked over to her, "Director, I'm sorry. You were right about everything. It was your call and the right one, I guess, I have control issues. I'm not like all those men. I was just worried about you. Can I buy you a cup of coffee and apologize?" He smiled.

"No need. I understand." Sarah stated, thinking I'm not letting him off the hook, just yet.

"Maybe coffee some other time. You did a great job today. I guess everything I have heard about you is true." He smiled.

"We will talk about that statement when we have coffee. Have a good weekend." Sarah told him touching his arm as she turned to walk away.

"You, too. Bye." He smiled.

Sarah walked back over to the team, Hotch followed and then she said, "Thank you for your help today. You are a great team. Enjoy your weekend."

"Thank you." Penelope answered, "We are going to go grab lunch you want to join us."

"Wish I could, but I'm moving into my house today, so I need to get back over there. I'm sure my parents are ready to pull their hair out. But thanks for the invitation." She smiled. "Bye."

Penelope said, "She is really nice, I like her."

Hotch smiled. The team all turned and looked at him and then they went to lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Monday morning, Sarah had arrived at her office early to finish report the Saturday's hostage situation. Kathy her assistant, hadn't arrive yet. The office door was open, she heard someone say "Hello" she got up and looked in the outer office; Hotch was standing there with coffee for the both of them.

"Well, good morning, Hotch." She said.

He nodded, "Morning, thought after moving this weekend, you might need this." He handed a cup to her. "Plus, I thought after the way I treated you, I owed you.

"Thank you. Come on in and have a seat." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "I do need the coffee. And don't worry about Saturday, it's over with and everything turned out."

"How did your move go?" he asks.

She laughed. "I hate moving. But, I'm living in my house. I still have boxes everywhere. It was really nice this morning, I have been staying with a friend for the past six weeks and she lives in the District, the commute was horrible. This morning it took me ten minutes. And there is a Starbuck and park within walking distance. So, it is the perfect location for me."

"Where is your house?" He inquired.

"Oh, on Mason Drive." She replied.

"You are close to my place, we live a couple of miles north of there on Garfield. It is a nice area. My son and I are at that park a lot. They have really nice bike trails." He told her.

"I will have to check it out. I love to bike." She said.

"You should join Jack and I sometime. Well, I better let you get back to work." He said.

"I was actually working on the report about Saturday's events for you. You should have it sometime this morning. Thanks for the coffee." She gets up and walks him over to the door. "Have a good day."

He takes a couple of steps and suddenly turns, "Sarah, would you like to have dinner with me sometime?"

"Yes, that would be nice. Give me a call and we will see when we can schedule it." She was surprise by the invitation.

"Great, I will give you a call. Have a good day." He smiled.

The invitation had taken her totally by surprise. Should be an interesting dinner, she thought.

Hotch is getting a cup of coffee, as Rossi walks in, "Good morning, Hotch. Nice weekend." He asks.

"It was a fine. Jack and I went to a movie yesterday and then out for pizza. That was the highlight." He smiled.

"How was yours?" he asks Rossi.

Rossi replied, " Well, after spending most of Saturday with you guys; I went to a casino and played poker until the wee hours of the morning. So, it was a losing weekend for me, but a fun one."

They took their coffee and went up to Hotch's office. Rossi asks, "Did you talk with Sarah this weekend?"

"Not this weekend. But, I did stop by her office this morning to apologize again for Saturday. And delivered a cup of coffee to her." He answered.

"That's good. You were a little out of line with her. She did a very good job on Saturday. She has really good instincts." Rossi said.

Hotch smiled, "I know, I apologized, again. And, I also ask her to dinner. And she said yes."

"Way to go. When is the date?" He asks.

"I have to call, so we can set it up." Hotch told him. "There is something about her." He smiled "Well, I have work to do. See you at the 10:00 meeting."

"Keep me updated on the progress of your date. Have you decided on where you are taking her?" Rossi teases.

"Sure.' Hotch said nodding his head. Then he looked at his personal calendar. Jack is going to a friend's house on Friday night for a sleepover. But, where should he take her?

Before, he goes to the 10:00 meeting, he places a call to her. "Sarah Logan" she answers.

"Hello, Sarah. This is Aaron Hotchner." He replies. "I was just checking to see if Friday would work for our dinner?"

"Let me pull up my calendar. That will work for me." She answered in a cheery voice.

"Good. I was thinking about the Harbour House in Alexander. Does that sound all right?" he asks.

"I haven't been there, but it's fine with me. I'm looking forward to it." She told him.

Hotch looked at his watch, "Well, I have a meeting. I'm sure I will talk to you at some point before Friday. Maybe we can have coffee sometime. See you soon."

"Coffee would be nice. Give me a call. Have a good day. Bye, Aaron." She said.

He hung up and with a smile on his face, headed to his meeting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

It was a relatively quiet week for the BAU it was already Wednesday. They hadn't been called out on a case. The team is busy doing phone and video consultations and compiling profiles for active cases. Mid-morning, Hotch called Sarah, "Director Logan's office. Kathy speaking, may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Agent Hotchner is Director Logan in?" He asks.

"She is in a meeting, may I take a message." Kathy offered.

"Just have her return my call, please. She has my number. Thank you." Hotch said.

Sarah returned to her office, Kathy told her that Agent Hotchner had called. She returned his call and got his voice mail. "Hi Aaron, just returning your call. Call me when you get a chance. Oh, this is Sarah, by the way."

He listen to his messages around 1:00, and is amused by Sarah's. He decides to drop by her office instead of calling her back. He walks in, "I'm Agent Hotchner, is Director Logan available."

"Just a moment, please." Kathy calls Sarah. "Agent Hotchner, go ahead in, sir."

He opens the door Sarah is sitting at her desk. "Hi, to what do I owe this honor?" she smiles. He remembered the day he first saw that smile.

"Well, when you call me back, I was in a meeting. So, I finish and thought I would just dropped and see if you had time to go to the café for coffee?" He smiled.

She looks at her schedule for the day. "Yes, I can do that."

He follows her out of her office; and she tells Kathy "I'm going to be out of the office for a little while. Be back in about thirty or so."

As they walked down the hall, to the elevator, Hotch was entertained, by watching the staff and students reaction to her. They get in the elevator, "Sorry, I'm still new enough around here that people are noticing me and they feel like they have to acknowledge me. It is bizarre, I know."

"Enjoy it while you can, it will wear off." He teased.

"God, I hope so and soon." She laughs. They walk in, get their coffee and sat in the back at a table.

"So, how's your day?" Sarah asks. She takes out her iPad. Aaron flashes her a curious look. "Having this out it looks like we are having a meeting. I have found people are less likely to come over, if I'm meeting with someone." She smiles.

He laughs, "I had a department meeting this morning; it was long and boring. We haven't been called out on any cases so far this week. What about you?" he asks.

"Busy, I'm still trying to audit classes and working making some changes. But, I have a department meeting tomorrow. Now, I'm going to be worried that the people attending it will think it is long and boring." She laughed.

"No, I'm sure your meeting won't be." He teased her. "Now, on to the important items, I'm planning on picking you up at 7:45 on Friday; our reservation are for 8:15."

"Sounds fine to me. My best friend said that the Harbour House is one of her favorite restaurant. So, I'm looking forward to trying it. Oh by the way, I'm at 1600 Mason Drive." Sarah said.

"1600, like the White House." He noted. "Well, I'm glad my restaurant selection has your friend's approval. They have a very nice patio overlooking the water. And my guess is you like dining alfresco.

"Yes, I do. Are you profiling me?" Sarah laughed.

He smiled and said, "Oh, and you haven't been profiling me?"

"Maybe a little." She said quietly. Then clear her throat. "Did you get my report on the hostage situation?"

"Yes, it was excellent account. Oh, thanks for not mentioning what an ass I was." He commented.

"You're are not an ass. You like to be in control; you should know so do I." She smiled.

"I like a challenge." He smiled. "Well, I need to get back to work. I will see you Friday night. I'm looking forward to it."

"So, am I." she gazed at him, as she was saying that, thinking I am so looking forward to getting to know him.

"Come on, I will walk you back to your office." He smiled.

They walked back to her office and then he went to his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Friday evening 7:40, Aaron arrived at Sarah's door. "How did I know you would be five minutes early?" she smiled. "Come on in, I just have to slip my shoes on." Aaron looked at her, she was wearing a dark purple knit dress that looked stunning on her.

He walks in, "Beautiful house." He said. "And you look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you. I'm still unpacking, but the house is coming together. Ready." She picks up her keys and puts them in her purse. She sets the alarm and they leave.

On the way, they talked about how much this area has changed. "I keep forgetting you grew up in DC." He commented.

"Edgewood. It was a great place back then, and it's still really nice." She said.

"Do you parents still live there?" he asks.

"No, they moved to Falls Church about ten years ago. When he retired from the police force." Sarah answered.

"Your Dad was a cop? Is he the reason, you joined the FBI?" he inquired.

"Not really, I always want to go into law, so I practice law for a while, and then took some courses in criminology and psychology. I became fascinated with it. I went to a recruiting seminar held by the FBI and applied. My parents were not thrilled with my decision, but it was my decision." She told him. "What about you? Why did you give up law?"

"I got tired of getting the cases and not be able to do anything about them. So, I thought this would give me a chance to change the situations. Catch the bad guys, as Jack would say." He smiled. "And I like catching the bad guys." Aaron smiled. "Here we are." As we are pulling in to the parking lot, his phone rings, "Excuse me, I need to take this." He picks up his phone, _"Hi Jack…that's great buddy, I'm glad you having a good time…Yes, I'm at dinner with a friend…Good night, I love you, too. See you tomorrow." _He hung up.

"Sorry, as you could tell that was my son. He's at a sleepover tonight, but always checks in with me." He smiled.

"That's sweet." She thought, that is a man who loves his son. That is very sexy. His entire demeanor changed when he heard his voice. "How old is he?"

"Eight. He's a really good kid." He said proudly.

She smiled and said, "Sounds to me like, he has a really good Dad." Aaron smiled.

"Let's go have dinner." He gets out, opens up her door, and takes her hand. As she get out, their faces are just inches away from each other. But, they resist. However, he does hold her hand as they walk in the restaurant and are seated on the patio. The early June weather was perfect, and the lights are shimmering on the water. Even the flowers on the table, were beautiful; purple orchids, one of her favorite.

"Beautiful setting. Everything is charming, even the flowers." She pointed to the orchids and smiled.

"So far so good. I feel better now." He teased. They ordered wine and an appetizer of seared tuna. The waitress returned with their wine and they ordered their dinner. As they enjoyed the tuna, which was excellent, they continued to get to know each other. Talking about their childhood and college years.

As they started eating, he asks, "You've never been married?"

"No, is that strange? I was in a long-term relationship, almost seven years. But, we never married; neither of us ever wanted, too. I don't really know why, it was just never an important detail to us." She said. "That relationship ended badly six years ago. And you?"

"Only once, I married my high school girlfriend. We divorce when Jack was almost two, she couldn't take my job, me being gone so much. She died five years ago. This isn't a good conversation for our first date." He said shaking his head.

"Aaron, it's the facts of our lives, it's good to share them. But, we can move on to happier things, tell me about Jack. How do you manage being a single Dad with your job?" she asks.

He smiles, "As I said he is a great kid. We miss each other a lot while I'm gone, but we stay in touch. His Aunt takes care of him. When his Mother was killed the Bureau offered me retirement, which I considered because of him. But, his Aunt offered to help by keeping him when I'm away. It's been working. But, when I'm here he is my focus; we have a lot of fun together. Of course, he is getting older now and getting more involved with his friends and sports. You will have to meet him sometime."

"I looked forward to that." She said. "Remember, you invited me on a bike ride with the two of you."

"And we will do that. What about family?" He asks.

"You know about my brother, so now it's just my parents and I. And an Aunt and two Uncles. Then, of course, Julie, my best friend since college is like a sister to me."

He interrupts, "The one who reviews restaurants?"

"Yes, that one. She is the Mother of my goddaughter, Dylan, who is five and so cute. The three of us have had a lot of adventures together. Family is one of the reasons I came back. I have been away for twelve years and decided I needed to be closer to them again." She said with a smile. "Your family?"

"Both of my parent are gone, Dad died when I was sixteen and I was 25 when I lost my Mom. I have a younger brother; our relationship is not the best. He has been in and out of trouble. I'm trying to be a better brother, but it is difficult at times." He said looking down.

She took his hand. "All we can do sometimes is try." She smiles and changes the subject. "This food is so good. I have missed good crab cakes." She laughed. "You will have to bring me back here." She teased.

He smiled and replied. "I will do that." They finished their dinner, "Do you want dessert?"

"No, I ate way too much. But, it was very good. Thank you." Sarah said.

"Thank you for having dinner with me, I've enjoyed it. We should probably go." He said looking at the time they had been sitting there for over two hours. He helps her up and kisses her lightly on the lips; they both smile.

As they walk out to the car, he places his hand on her back and then opens the door for her. "Thank you." She smiles as they stare into each other's eyes.

They talk about the food and the restaurant on the way home. They arrive back to Sarah's and he pulls in the driveway. "You want to come in for coffee or a drink." She asks.

"Sure." He said.

"Bourbon, okay? Or do you want coffee?" she asks slipping off her shoes.

He follows her into the kitchen, and then said, "You do realize that your toenails are painted green. Now, that was something I didn't profile about you."

"I watched Dylan last night we decided to paint toenails. The color was her choice. But, it's kind of growing on me. What do you think?" She said holding up her foot and laughing. "Bourbon or coffee?"

"Oh, bourbon is fine. Straight. " He smiled. "The green is kind of bohemian. But, I get the feeling you are, too." He added.

"And I get the feeling you are a little conservative. But, I can work on that." She said with a smile. As she was getting was getting the bourbon out of the cabinet, he moved behind her and put is arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck.

"That feels very nice." She said turning around. They kiss, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouth. It was a breathtaking kiss. Afterward they smiled at each other. "I have been wondering what that would be like?" she said that with a smile.

"Did it live up to your expectations?" He ask still holding her.

"Excelled them." Sarah smiled. They kissed again. It only got better. She poured their drinks, "Let's go sit on the deck."

"It very nice out here. Did you remodel this to?" Aaron asks.

"I had it all landscaped and rebuilt. I did the basic design on what I wanted. I love being outdoor and I like to entertain. So, I went a bit over the top." She smiled. "But, I love it."

"I have to ask? The swing set with the tree house?" he questioned.

She laughed, "That was already here. So, I left it, thought it was too nice to tear down. And Dylan loves playing on it when she visits. And most of my friends have children."

They enjoyed the night air and their bourbon. They discussed their life, loves, jobs and everything else that important to either of them. Two major things were agreed upon, favorite vacation spot was at the beach just relaxing, and their all time favorite band, The Beatles. At around 2:00 A.M. he said, "I should go."

They get up and walk back into the house; he sets his glass on the kitchen counter. And then puts his arms around her waist, they share another amazing kiss. "I should go?" He said in a questioning way.

They kissed again, "Yes, you need to go. I think it is the best thing for us right now." She said kissing him.

"You're sure?" he ask, she shook her head yes. "You are right. So, when can I see you, again?" he kissed her.

"Stop kissing me. You are just trying to wear down my defenses." She said giggling. "It's not going to work. I'm a trained FBI agent, remember."

"So, I'm I. Maybe I can wear you down, I have techniques." He laughed and kissed her. "But, I understand. I will call you tomorrow." He takes her hand and walks to the door.

"Bye. I had a wonderful time tonight." She said kissing him, her tongue lightly, tickling his lips.

He smiles, "I really have to go?" He asks. "I will call you, tomorrow." They kiss.

"Drive safely." She told him. Sarah stepped back inside and closed her door. Her life had changed; she knew that from the first kiss at the restaurant.

Aaron got in his car, how badly he wanted to run back into her. But he knew this was too important and they needed to take their time, create a solid relationship before the physical part. He understood that. It didn't make it any easier though. He drove home and thought about her the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Saturday morning around 10:00, Sarah answers her phone, "Hello, Aaron."

"Hi, just calling to say hello and tell you how much I enjoyed last night. Want to go for coffee, I have about an hour before I have to go pick up Jack?" he said.

"Sorry, I just made plans for today." She said. "My Mom just called and invited to go to Costco with her. So, I'm on my way out. Do you need anything?" she asks.

"No, thank you for asking." He answered thinking what I need you can't get at Costco. "What time are you meeting your Mom?" he asks.

"Around 10:30 or so." Just then she notices a car pulling in her drive. "Are you pulling into my driveway?" she asks.

"Yes, but now, just to say good morning." He said.

She walked to the door to greet him. He walked in and they kissed. "Morning, I missed you last night."

"I missed you, too." Sarah whispered. She is wearing shorts, a T-shirt and flip-flops. And they shared another sexy kiss.

He smiled, "Well, I have to go pick up, Jack. And you have to go spend the day with your Mom." He kisses her and looked down. "Love those green toenails." He smiles. "Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." She said kissing him again. He drove away.

She spent the afternoon, with her Mom. They had a wonderful day; she stayed for dinner with her parents. She arrived home at 7:00 P.M. and took a walk around the neighborhood.

Julie called to remind her about Dylan's ballet recital tomorrow afternoon, and then dinner after. And of course, Julie wanted all the details about her date with Aaron.

Around 9:30, Aaron phones Sarah. "Hi." She answers.

"Hi, Jack is asleep, so I thought I would call and talk with you for a little while. Did you and your Mom have a good time?" He asks.

"Yes, but I go crazy in those stores. If you need toilet paper, let me know." She laughed. "But, I had a good time even stayed for dinner. Did you and Jack have a good day?"

"Yes, we went to the park, played soccer and then had pizza for dinner. It was a good day. And of course, the fact that I got to kiss you this morning helped to make it a good day." He said. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm going to Dylan's ballet recital and then to lunch with the family." Sarah replied. "What about you?"

"Don't have anything planned. We will probably end up at the park or a movie. Call me when you get home? Maybe the three of us can meet in the park and take a bike ride." he asks.

"That would be really nice. I will call." She said.

They talked for the next thirty or so minutes and then said their good nights.

Sunday morning was a quiet one for both of them, Aaron and Jack went to late breakfast and Sarah went for a run. The Hotchner's spent their time playing video games and Uno. Sarah enjoys the day with family and watching Dylan dance. She heads home around five, on the way she calls Aaron. "Are you home?" he asks as he answers.

"I will be in about five minutes. Is it too late to go the park?" She asks.

"No, we will meet you by the parking lot in about twenty minutes." Aaron told her.

"See you there." Sarah said.

She goes into the house and quickly changes her clothes, then rides her bike to the park. She rides into the parking lot. Aaron looks up and smiles. "Hi Sarah." He yells.

She rides over and get off her bike; Aaron hugs her. "Good to see you. Jack, I want you to meet someone. Buddy, this is a friend of mine, Sarah. And this is my son, Jack."

"Hi, Jack. It's nice to meet you, your Dad has told me so much about you." Sarah said.

"Hi, do you work with my Dad?" he asks with a big smile.

"I work in the same location, different department." She replied.

"Come on, let's go ride." Aaron said. They decided to ride around the lake.

"OK guys, you lead the way I will try to keep up." Sarah smiled at them.

They stopped half way and drank some water and visited. Jack is a very entertaining little boy.

"Okay, we have rested long enough, lets finish this ride." Aaron said

They got back on their bike and rode back to the parking lot. "Hey, guys do you want to come over to my house for a little while? I baked cupcakes and cookies last night."

"Can we Dad, please?" Jack asks.

"Say yes, Dad? Please." Sarah said.

"Yes. That's fine with me." Aaron smiled. "Let's get the bikes loaded."

"I will ride back. Jack, do you want to ride with me? It's only a couple of blocks." Sarah asks.

"Wow. Can I, Dad?" Jack asks.

"I will see you two there. Be careful both of you." He said. He helps Jack put his helmet back on and then kisses Sarah. "Have a good ride."

Sarah and Jack arrive at the house, just a few minutes before Aaron. She opens the garage and put her bike away, and Aaron put Jack's on the bike rack.

"Wow, this is a big house." Jack said as he walked in. He looked out into the backyard and see the swing set. "Can I go play?" he asks very excitedly.

Aaron opens up the door. "Sure, we will be out in a minute. Be careful." He walked over and put his arms around Sarah's waist and kissed her very gently. Then they shared a very passionate kiss, with their tongues swirling around in each other's mouth.

"Hi," Sarah looks up and smiles at him.

"Hi," Aaron replied. "I've missed kissing you today."

"Good, it's nice to be missed." She said. He kissed her.

"You want to go to dinner this week?" He asks. "I will get a sitter?"

"That would be nice. I have to go to Boston on Thursday for a symposium. I will be gone until Sunday." she said smiled.

Aaron pulls out his phone and looks at his schedule, "It looks like Wednesday will work." He said. They both put it on their schedule.

"What do you and Jack want to drink?" She said as she was putting some cupcakes and cookies on the plate.

"Orange juice, for Jack and water for me is fine." She gets out glasses. And fixes the drinks. Then put everything on a tray.

She turns to go outside, Aaron stop her, "I will take the tray. In a minute," he pulls her close and holds her. Then kisses her.

"Come on Jack is waiting on his cupcake." She smiled.

They sat down on the deck and enjoyed their sweets. "These are really good, Sarah." Jack commented.

"Thank you, Jack." She said.

"Do you bake a lot? Because, if you do, Jack and I are going to visit you a lot." Aaron said Jack nods his head in agreement, while taking another bite of the cupcake.

"I like to bake. It calms me down. I take goodies into the office all the time. I will bring some over to the BAU, the next time we need to meet." She smiled.

"I'm sure that will be soon." He said taking her hand.

"Can I go play on the swing?" Jack asks.

Aaron smiles, "For a little while."

"Thank you." Sarah said. Aaron looks at her wondering what he is being thanked for. "For today, for meeting Jack. It has been wonderful." He leans across and kisses her.

"Once again, I got to go home." He takes a deep breath. Sarah laughs. "Come on Jack, time to go home." He yells for Jack. Jack comes running up on the deck.

"Do we have to go?" Jack asks.

"Yes, we do." He said in his Dad's voice.

Jack hugged Sarah and says, "See you again, soon Sarah."

"Come back and see me again." Sarah said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Soon." Jack said.

She walks to the front door with them. Jack heads out the door. Aaron kisses her. "I will call you later."

"Drive safe." She said. They kiss. She walks out on the on the porch and waved bye to them as the back out of the driveway.

On the way home, Jack said. "Dad, I had a good time with Sarah. We will have to go see her again soon."

"Jack, I had a good time, too. And I'm sure we will visit, again." He said.

After, he read Jack a story; Aaron called Sarah. "Hi, Aaron."

"Hi, I just want you to know that you made a big impression on Jack. He really enjoyed meeting you."

"I had a really nice time with you and Jack, today. He's a great little boy." She told him.

They talked for thirty minutes or so, then she finally said, "Well, we both need to get some sleep, so I will talk to you sometime tomorrow. Good night, Aaron." Sarah told him.

"Good night, Sarah. I will call you tomorrow." Aaron said to her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Around 7:30, Monday morning, Aaron arrives at his office. He checks reports and messages, Rossi come in and takes a seat. Aaron looks up, "Good morning, Dave, something I can do for you?" he asks.

"No, just thought I would stop in and have coffee with a friend." Rossi said.

"Did you have a good weekend?" Hotch asks.

"Yeah, played poker with some guys. Did you have a nice weekend? Didn't you have a date with Sarah this weekend?" Rossi said pretending he had forgotten.

"Friday night, we went to Harbour House, had a very good dinner. Sarah is very nice. We both had a really enjoyed the evening. And yesterday she went for a bike ride with Jack and I. And yes, we are going out again on Wednesday. So, stop worrying."

"Good," Rossi said.

Aaron's, phone rang, "Dave, I got to take this." He smiled.

Dave smiled and closed the door behind him.

"Hi, Sarah." Aaron said.

"Thank you. They are beautiful. And I love the card. You are full of surprises, Aaron Hotchner." She said. Delivered to her office this morning had been a beautiful bouquet of purple orchids. "That was so sweet of you."

"I'm glad you like them. Maybe, I will drop by this afternoon and we can go for coffee?" he said.

"After 2:00, my afternoon isn't that busy. Call and I can just meet you at the café." She offered.

"But, if we meet in the café, I can't kiss you." He explained.

"You're right. Come to my office. See you later. Thank you. You made my day." She said. As she hung up she read the card again, it read simply, _Till There Was You. Aaron_.

Aaron called Sarah around 1:30; the phone went straight to voice mail. "Hi Sarah, we are leaving for San Jose on a case. I will call when I can. Bye."

Sarah was heading back to her office at 2:15; she listens to Aaron's message. She thought, so this is what it is going to be like dating a superhero. I can handle it.

The team landed in San Jose and hit the ground running, there had been ten rapes in the last seven month, and the rapist escalated to murdering his last two victims. They worked on the case until after 11:00 that night. Aaron get to his room and looks at time. He smiled, knowing that it was too late to call Sarah. But, he would talk to her first thing in the morning.

He woke up at six and grabbed his phone, "Hi, Aaron." Sarah answered, "I was hoping you would get a chance to call."

"I was, too. I missed talking to you last night. But, we got back to the hotel late." He yawns. "Sorry, I just woke up."

"So, you are still in bed. Sexy." She teased.

"Only, if you were here with me." He laughed.

"Did you get a chance to call Jack last night?" She asks.

"Yes, I called him. He's fine." Aaron reported.

"Good. Well, I have to go to a budget meeting. I'm so glad you called. Be safe and call me when you can." Sarah said.

"I will. You have a good day. Take care. Bye." Aaron told her. Just talking to her made him feel better.

During their dinner break, Aaron walked in the conference room and called Sarah. He bought her up-to-date on the case and she told him about her day. It's nice to have someone to share all of this with.

"Hopefully, we will solve this case soon. I have a important date." He said.

"We may have to change that a little. If, you end up getting home, I think we should take Jack to dinner with us. I'm sure he has missed you; I can't take you away from him. We can be alone after he goes to bed." Sarah stated. "I have missed you, but so has he."

"I adore you. Do you know that?" He asks.

"Why wouldn't you?" She teased.

He laughs, they talk for a few minutes longer and then say good bye.

Aaron was startled awake at 5:30 the next morning by the buzzing of his phone. It was the local Detective reporting another killing. This time, he was messy, he didn't clean up after himself. So, they have DNA. Now, they need to locate him. As they were waiting for labs, he called Sarah.

She answered, "He killed again, didn't he?"

"Yes, but this time he was interrupted by the victim's roommate, so he didn't get to clean up. So, we may get a name." He said. "By the way, good morning."

"Sorry, good morning. How are you?" She said.

"I miss you. It doesn't look like I'm going to get home, tonight. What time is your flight in the morning?" He asks.

"9:30, since, we are not going to get to see each other. I'm thinking, I'm going to come back on Saturday evening. I'm on a panel until 7:00, I can get a flight out at 8:15 which would get me home be around 9:30. And since Jack is out of town, I thought you could meet me at my house around 10:15 or so." She said wondering if he would even consider doing that.

Aaron asks, "Are you driving to the airport?"

"No, Kathy is dropping me off." She replied.

"I will pick you up." He said.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan. Then we can stay at my house." She said. That statement brought at smile to his face.

Before he could say anything else. Rossi sticks his head into the room, "Hotch, we have a name."

"Honey, I got to go. We have a name. Love you." He said in a hurry and hanging up.

"Be safe. Love you, too." She said. Knowing he didn't hear her say that, and he probably wouldn't remember what he had said.

He texted Sarah, it was 11:00 her time. When she arrived in Boston, she checked her messages. Her flight was delayed because of weather. The message read, _Leaving CA home around 3:00_. She knew being on the BAU's jet he could take calls. So, she called him. He was sitting across from Rossi; he got up and walked to the front of the jet. "Hi" he said.

"Hi, honey." She said. "I'm in Boston. How are you?"

"We are on the way home." He said.

"That's good. What happened with the case?" she asks.

"We caught him." He answered. "So, you are flying back on Saturday?

"My plane will be landing around 9:30." She said.

"I will pick you up. I can't wait to see you." He replied.

She said. "I have missed you, too. It will be so good to see you. Well, I got to go to a session. I will talk to you later. Bye, honey." She said.

"Bye, miss you." He said.

He walks back to his seat, Rossi asks, "Are you seeing Sarah, tonight?" Rossi asks.

"No, she in Boston attending a Psychology Symposium this weekend. She left today." He said. "But, she is coming home on late on Saturday."

"I keep forgetting she has a doctoral in psychology." He said.

Hotch smiles and said, "She is doing a session tomorrow on a research article she wrote on, _Effects of Substance Abuse in the Psychopathy Subtypes_." Hotch raises his eyebrows and smiles.

"I'm sure with that group it will be standing room only." Rossi laughed.

Sarah calls around 6:30, just to check in before she goes to dinner. As they were talking, she could hear Jack in the background saying something to his Dad.

"Hold on a minute." He said.

She hears a little voice say, "Hi Sarah, how are you?" Jack asks.

"Hey, Jack. I'm fine; I've missed seeing you this week. And I hear you are going out of town this weekend?" Sarah said.

He proceeded to tell her about going away this weekend with his grandparent to Williamsburg.

She hears Aaron in the background saying, "Okay, Jack. It is my turn to talk to her. Go get clean up for dinner.

Jack quickly says, "Bye Sarah, see you soon."

"Bye, Jack. Have a great weekend. Have lots of fun." Sarah said.

"So, you're going to dinner?" He asks.

"Yeah, with a friend from Seattle." She answered. "We worked together and he's one of my very best friends."

"Should I be jealous?" He teased.

"No, there is no reason to be. His husband isn't jealous of me. So, you don't need to be jealous of him." She replied. "Well, I do have to get ready. I just wanted to check in."

"Call me, when you get back to your room, please. I missed our conversations this week." He said.

Sarah smiled, "I will. It shouldn't be too late; we have an early start to our day tomorrow. Talk to you later, really glad you're home."

"I am, too. Well, have a nice dinner; don't have too much fun. Call me. Bye." He said.

Sarah called Aaron, when she returned to the room, to say good night. She thought how nice it was to have someone to say good night to and someone who just wants to hear your voice.

She called on Friday during the lunch break. They talked for about fifteen minutes about their mornings. And about the three-hour presentation, she was giving this afternoon. "Wish me luck." She said.

"You will be amazing." He assured her. He could tell that she was a little nervous about the presentation. "You know the material, you wrote it." He was trying to get her to laugh and calm her down. "Call me when it is over and let me know how much they loved you."

"Thanks, you helped me. I can do this." She said in a very positive voice.

After, they hung up. Aaron looked up the information on the Psychology Symposium. He discovered it was a huge honor to be asked to do presentation at this event. Only a few are asked. He was very proud of her.

Finally, she called. "Hi. How did it go?" he ask.

"Very, very well. They kept me an extra thirty minutes with questions." she said very excited. "Has Jack left yet?"

"About an hour ago. He was excited to spend the weekend with his cousins." He said.

"I have a banquet to attend tonight. So, I have to get changed. I will call you when I get back to my room. Miss you, Bye." She said.

"Have a good time. Oh, by the way, Sarah, I'm very proud of you. Miss you, too. Call me." Aaron told her.

She smiled as she hung up.

Sarah was back to her room a little after 11:00 P.M. She immediately called Aaron, "Hi, Sarah."

"Hi, sorry it is so late, the keynote speaker went on and on." She laughed. They talked about the banquet and their evening. She told him she had a meeting in the morning with some colleagues, and then was attending a session on brain mapping, and finally she was on a panel discussion starting at four.

"You have a busy day, but think about this way. After, you're finished with the panel. You are hopping a plane and when you arrive, I will be there to meet you." He paused. "I've missed you this week."

"I've missed you this week, also. I'm going to be so happy to see you." She replied. "Well, I need pack and get some sleep. I will call you between sessions tomorrow."

"Get some rest, talk to you tomorrow. Good night." Aaron told her.

"Night, See you tomorrow." She said.

_Aaron hung up the phone; he couldn't believe how much he had missed her this week. The phone calls had been great. It had been a long time since he had someone just to talk to. In his last relationships, the women were not like Sarah, they didn't understand his job. Sarah has done it. She knows the dedication it takes, and the sacrifices. But, it not only that, they have such a connection, which he still couldn't explain. All he knows for sure is that he had missed seeing her this week and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her. He smiled thinking he had known that since the first date. And she is coming home to him tomorrow._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Aaron was returning from his office, when his phone rang. "Good morning."

"Morning, honey. What are you up today?" she asks.

"I went to the office, did some reports and now I'm running some errands. I'm thinking it might be easier for us to stay at my house, tonight? Maybe it would be better, since you have been out of town all week." He said waiting for a response.

"That's fine. I don't care where we stay, I just want to be with you." She told him.

"And I wanted to be with you. Call me before your flight leaves." He said.

"I got to go. Talk to you later." Sarah said.

"Talk to you later, honey." He replied.

The rest of her time at the symposium went quickly, at 7:15 she was in a cab on her way to the airport. With her credentials, she moved quickly through security. While she was waiting on the flight to be called, she phoned Aaron. "Hi, I'm at the airport." She said first without giving him a chance to say anything. "Sorry, I'm excited about coming home."

"That's fine. I'm happy your coming home to me." He said. "Call when you land, and I will let you know where to meet me."

"Will do. See you in a couple of hours. Bye." Sarah said.

Finally, she boarded the plane; she had gotten bumped up to first class. Sometime having the title of Director and working for the FBI is a helpful thing. So, she relaxed with a glass of wine and went over some notes from the symposium. Before she realized it, they were landing.

She is one of the first off, as she walks into the airport, she step to the side and calls Aaron. "You're back."

"Yes, where are you?" She asks.

"Turn around and look to left." He said. Another situation where working for the FBI is a helpful thing; you can go to the gate.

She turn there he was. He walked over and grabbed her; they held each other so tightly. Then they kissed, another one of those, take your breath away kisses. "I'm so glad to see you," he said in between kisses.

"I missed you, too. We need to go, people are starting to stare at us." She said kissing him again.

He smiles, "Give me your bag." She hands it to him. "Do you have more luggage?"

"No, I had it Fedex to my office." She smiled.

"Then we are ready to go." He said taking her hand. They got to his car he opened the door and she started to get in. He leaned forward and kissed her. "I've missed you."

She kissed him, "I've missed you."

They drive to Aaron's, talking about their week.

"Don't forget my bag." She said. They took the elevator to the second floor and he unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. She walked in; he carried her bag to his bedroom. As she glances around the room she see a vase of purple orchids on the table. How sweet, she thought.

He walked out; she takes his hand and said. "Beautiful flowers. You spoil me."

"Maybe, they are not for you. Maybe I like to have fresh flowers on the table." He teased pulling her close and kissing her neck. "And I want to spoil you. You deserve to be spoil." He kissed her, their tongues teasing each other. "Want something to eat, or drink?"

"No, I think I know what I want." She kisses him. Then she takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom. They kiss. She steps back, strips down to her bra and panties.

He stands there for a moment, "God, you are beautiful." She lies down on the bed and smiles at him. He takes off his clothes and climbs into bed next to her. They kiss, a sexy deep kiss. Then he moved his hands up and down on her body. He removes her bra and panties. She was moaning at his touch, he starting kissing her body. She pushed him back down on his back and starting kissing his chest. She noticed his scars, kissed each of them and then him, a very deep, loving, passionate kiss. He smiled and rolled her over, she felt him enter her body, and it was all so, breathtaking. It was such a very sensual experience. At the point of her orgasm, he leans down and kisses her. He gazes into her beautiful blue eyes. She immediately, flips him over on his back and get on top. She moves slowly at first and then speed up, he put his hands on her hips and then he lets out a very ecstatic gasp. She collapses on top of him. He wraps his arms around her.

"I'm never letting you go. I love you." He said. He kisses her on the head. "I said that the other day, just as I was hanging up. I didn't think about it, it just happened. But, I did mean it." She raised her head and shoulders and kissed him.

"That's fine with me, I think I need to be with you. I love you." She replied. "And I said it back to you, but you had already hung up." She smiles and rolled off from him. She put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I have thought about this all week." He smiled. "Not just the sex, us being together."

She raised her head, "Well, I hope it met your expectations? Because, I personally, thought it was very amazing."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, "It exceeded any and all expectations." He kissed her again. "But, I think we can do better."

"Gee, honey, I don't know, that may be the best we will ever do." She teased, as she was running her hand down his body.

He started tickling her, then kissing her, and then did many other things to her. After they finished pleasing each other, they were relaxing in the bed. Their head were at opposites ends of the bed, she tossed him a pillow; he put it under his head. He grabs one of her legs and pulls it onto his chest. He kissed her toes, "I was starting to kind of like the green." He teased.

"The pink is a little is a boring, I may have to repaint tomorrow. Maybe, purple." She said. "I will be right back." She gets up and goes to the bathroom. When she returns he was gone, she pulls on his t-shirt and walks out to the kitchen. He standing at the refrigerator, she walks up and put her arms around him. "You left me."

He leans down and kisses her. "I never will leave you. I came out to get us some water. Are you hungry?" he asks. He opens a bottle of water and hands it to her. She takes a drink and looks in the refrigerator.

"I will have a yogurt. Peach." She requested. He hands it to her and points to the drawer by the sink. She gets out a spoon. They stand at the island in the kitchen and talked while she ate her yogurt. When she finished, she said, "By the way, the orchids are beautiful."

"They are for our one week anniversary. Happy anniversary, by the way." He teased.

"Thank you. Happy anniversary. I just gave you your present." She teased him. He step close to her, and kissed her.

"And it was wonderful." He yawned. "I'm tired let's go to bed."

"Sounds good." She said.

"I will be right in, I need to lock everything up and set the alarm." He told her and watched her go back into the bedroom.

She gets ready for bed, then straighten up the blankets and Aaron comes in, "Be right back." he goes in the bathroom.

Sarah climbs in the bed, he walks back in the room and gets in next to her. He pulls her over to him and then said, "Something is not right." He looks at her, "I know what it is. Sit up for a minute." She does, he grabs the bottom of the t-shirt, pulls it off from her and tosses it on the floor. Then lies back down, pulling Sarah to him. "Yeah, that was it." He leans his head down and kisses her, "Good night. I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, good night." She kissed his chest and hugged him with all of her body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Over the course of the next six weeks, it became very apparent to them that they would be together for the rest of their lives. They hosted a family party so everyone could meet and get to know each other. The three of them travel to the beach for a long weekend. Finally, on their two-month anniversary, Aaron and Jack moved into the house and they became a family, a very happy family.


End file.
